


Aina kun tarvitset

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angstia, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suomi | Finnish, lohdutusta, yleisdraamaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Shiron pulssi oli rauhallinen. Keithkin rauhoittui hieman.





	Aina kun tarvitset

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Eka sijoittuu aikaan ennen sarjan alkua. Varoitan myös lievästä sivulauseviittauksesta menneisyydessä tapahtuneeseen lähentelyyn (ei toki näiden kahden kesken).
> 
> Toka puolestaan sijoittuu ensimmäisen jakson kohtaukseen Keithin hökkelissä. Joten jos on ekan jakson nähnyt Voltronista, niin ei spoilaannu x)
> 
> Kiitos Milgialle kendōavusta <3 ja vilkaisuista kiitokset Artelle! <3 Vääntelystä ja kääntelystä ja hionnasta ja kaikesta avusta kiitokset luottobetalleni sieerralle <3
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja. En tahdo ficilläni tuottaa mielipahaa kenellekään enkä tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!

Shiro näki Keithin ensimmäistä kertaa Lintukodon nuorisokodissa.

Keith käveli hartiat sisäänpäin käännettyinä, käsivarret lievästi koukussa, sormet sillä tavoin käperrettyinä, että ne saisi puristettua nyrkkiin hetken varoajalla. Shiro oli hyvä lukemaan kehonkieltä, mutta vaikka ei olisi ollut, niin Keithin ilmettä ei ollut vaikea tulkita: tarkkaavainen, pysähtymättä pälyilevä katse, joka ei silti kohdistunut mihinkään. Keith oli tietoinen ympäristöstään, mutta ei varsinaisesti kiinnostunut siitä. Selviytyjä vihamielisestä ympäristöstä.

Keith herätti Shiron suojeluvaiston.

Kun Shiro lähestyi Keithiä annettuaan tämän ensin tutustua laitokseen muutaman päivän ajan, hän piti hartiansa ryhdikkäinä, olemuksensa avoimena, sormensa auki ja kämmenensäkin varmuuden vuoksi hieman eteenpäin käännettyinä. Hän ei mennyt niin pitkälle, että olisi nostanut kätensä pystyyn, mutta oli kuin kalkkiviivoilla. Hän ei halunnut vetää tilannetta vitsiksi, mutta ei myöskään halunnut, että Keith tuntisi olonsa uhatuksi. Shiro oli ajatellut Keithiä paljon. Hän oli tuntenut heidän välillään olevan siteen. Hän oli aina uskonut intuitioon.

"Hei. Olen Shiro."

Keith vilkaisi Shiroa teeskennellen, että oli vasta nyt huomannut tämän saapumisen. Hän nyökkäsi. "Keith."

"Saako tähän istua?" Shiro kysyi kohteliaasti.

Keithin sormet puristuivat nyrkkiin. Shiro odotti, kunnes Keith väräytti harteitaan. _En minä sitä omista._

"Kiitos", Shiro sanoi ja asettui käsivarrenmitan päähän Keithistä. Hän nojasi polviinsa ja tuijotti suoraan eteenpäin.

Piha täyttyi ennen pitkää teineistä. Jotkut pelasivat, toiset juoksivat tai kävelivät omissa oloissaan. Jokunen asettui kiviaidan varjoon lukemaan e-kirjaa. Mutta Shiro ei liikkunut eikä edes puhunut. Hän kuunteli Keithin rauhallista hengitystä ja totuttautui sen rytmiin. Hän arvasi, että Keith teki täsmälleen samaa.

Seuraavana päivänä Shiro istuutui Keithin vierelle kysymättä lupaa.

Sitä seuraavana hän kysyi Keithiltä, mitä tämä piti Lintukodosta.

Myöhemmin Keith kertoi joutuneensa tappeluun. Shiro kuunteli. Seuraavana aamuna hän kuuli muilta ohjaajilta, kuinka henkilökunta oli löytänyt Keithin istumasta toisen pojan päällä poskessaan punaisena ärhöttävä ruhje, kurkussa kuristusjäljet. Pojalla oli ainoastaan sormenjälkimustelmat käsivarressa ja maahan lyöty ego. Molempia oli rangaistu tappelemisesta. Shiro kiristeli hampaitaan.

Seuraavana aamuna Shiro ei odottanut Keithiä pihalla, vaan aktiviteettitunnin alkaessa etsi tämän aamiaishuoneesta, työnsi _shinain_ käteen ja käski seurata perässä. Hän ei katsonut taakseen, mutta hymyili kuullessaan tuolinjalkojen raapivan lattiaa.

Kendōsta tuli heidän kommunikaatiovälineensä. Jokaisen onnistuneen _katan_ jälkeen Keith rentoutui entistä enemmän. Toisinaan jopa niin paljon, että kertoi jotain itsestään. Kuinka hän ei muistanut äitiään eikä isäänsä. Kuinka toisen sijaisperheen oma poika oli sulkenut hänet kellariin koko päiväksi. Kuinka neljännen sijaisperheen isä oli yrittänyt saada hänet kylpyyn kanssaan. Keith oli ollut yhdentoista.

Shiro ei antanut ilmeensäkään värähtää, vaikka hänen sydämensä särkyi kerta kerran jälkeen. Keithin äänestä ei kuullut tunteita, mutta tämän rystysten väri paljasti kulloisenkin aiheen vakavuuden.

"Tässä", Shiro sanoi eräänä päivänä ollessaan jälleen lähdössä takaisin Galaksikasarmille.

"Mikä tää on?" Keith kysyi kulmat kurtussa tarttuen tarjottuun vaatteeseen.

"Minun vanha prätkätakki. Se ei enää mahdu päälle, mutta... kokeile sinä."

Keith tarttui punaiseen, pehmeäksi kuluneeseen nahkatakkiin. Hän tuijotti sitä hetken. Shiro hymyili ja nyökkäsi kannustavasti. Keith pujotti takin ylleen. Se sopi hänelle kuin valettu.

"Hyvä nähdä, että siitä on jollekin vielä hyötyä", Shiro tuumasi hymyn kareillessa edelleen hänen huulillaan.

"Kiitos", Keith mutisi oikoen takin hihoja katse tiukasti alas luotuna.

"Ilo on minun", Shiro vakuutti ja taputti Keithiä olalle. "Nyt täytyy mennä takaisin. Pääsykokeet alkaa tasan kello kahdeksan. Tule jo puolta tuntia aiemmin, niin katsellaan paikkoja."

Keith nosti nyt katseensa ja nyökkäsi. "Nähdään aamulla."

Shiro nyökkäsi takaisin käsi edelleen Keithin olalla. Hän puristi sitä kevyesti.

"Järjestän asiat niin, että voit muuttaa Kasarmille, pääsit sisään tai et", Shiro muistutti. "Sinulla on aina paikka minun luonani."

Keith laski jälleen katseensa, mutta nyökkäsi. Shiro veti Keithin halaukseen ja piteli tätä hetken. Keith ei halannut takaisin, mutta ei myöskään pyristellyt vastaan. Hän laski poskensa Shiron rinnalle hetkeksi kuin kokeillakseen, miltä se tuntuu.

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Keith."

 

_Kaksi vuotta myöhemmin_

 

Keith pysähtyi vasta päästyään hökkelinsä seinien suojaan. Hän kampesi Shiron sängylle kylkiasentoon Lancen kaverin avustuksella ja asetteli vielä tämän jalat oikeaoppisesti koukkuun. Shiron otsa tuntui kylmännihkeältä.

"Hei... kuule."

"Hunk", poika sanoi ja pyyhki hikeään.

"Hunk. Kiitos avusta", Keith nyökkäsi. Sitten hänen huomionsa palasi jälleen Shiroon. Hän kuuli hämärästi taustalta Lancen taukoamattoman pulputuksen, mutta ei kyennyt keskittymään siihen.

Melkein puolitoista vuotta hän oli odottanut. 467 päivää. Keith tiesi, koska hän oli laskenut. Ja odottanut. Vielä senkin jälkeen, kun uutiset Kerberokselta olivat saavuttaneet Galaksikasarmin. Ja vaikka kukaan muu ei ollut sitä uskonut, Keith oli syvällä sisimmässään tiennyt, että Shiro oli yhä hengissä.

Keith laski kätensä Shiron rinnalle ja hengitti vapautuneemmin tuntiessaan tämän sydämen sykkeen. Shiron pulssi oli rauhallinen. Keithkin rauhoittui hieman.

"...kuunteletko sä edes?" Lancen pistävä ääni leikkautui läpi Keithin kooman. Hän nousi ylös.

"Mitä?"

"Jaa, herra-ulos-potkittu suvaitsee jälleen palata tänne tavallisten kuolevaisten sekaan!" Lance huusi ja löi turhautuneena pöytää nyrkillään. "Kysyin, että mitä vittua me täällä tehdään ja mistä tiesit, että Shiro oli siellä vankina ja yleensäkin: mitä helvettiä tää kaikki tarkoittaa?"

"Ja onko täällä mitään syötävää?" Hunk lisäsi.

"Ja missä me nukutaan?" Pidge kysyi haukotellen.

Keith kurtisti kulmiaan. Odottivatko he, että hän tietäisi vastaukset kysymyksiin?

"Vitustako mä tiedän, mitä te täällä teette. Menkää takas Kasarmille. 7,2 kilometriä tuohon suuntaan", Keith osoitti karkeasti arvioituna pohjoiseen.

Lance nousi seisomaan. "Älä yhtään yritä! Me ei mennä minnekään! Me ollaan nyt rikoskumppaneita, ja saat luvan sietää meitä!"

"Lance, rauhoitu vähän", Hunk sanoi leudolla äänellä. Keith uskoi, ettei suinkaan ensimmäistä kertaa.

"Joo, vessassakin vois käydä", Pidge lisäsi. "Eikä me mennä mihinkään, ennen kuin Shiro herää ja kertoo, mitä Kerberoksella oikeesti tapahtui."

Keith huokaisi syvään. Hän ei juuri nyt kaivannut lisävaivaa, mutta ilmeisesti hänellä ei ollut vaihtoehtoja. Jos hän potkisi kolmikon pihalle, jos hän edes pystyisi siihen, nämä marssisivat taatusti Kasarmille ja vasikoisivat hänen piilopaikkansa sijainnin. Shiro vangittaisiin jälleen. Keith rutisti sormensa nyrkkiin. Ei. Siihen hän ei suostuisi. Ei nyt, kun hän oli vihdoin saanut Shiron takaisin!

Rauhan laskeuduttua Lance ja Hunk nojasivat nurkassa toisiinsa ja kuorsasivat pehmeästi. Pidge oli käpertynyt Hunkin jalkojen viereen Keithin varapeiton kulman alle. Toinen peitto oli Shiron päällä. Keithiä paleli, mutta hän piti lämpöä yllä lihasharjoituksin. Uni kaihtoi häntä, eikä hän halunnut jättää Shiroa heräämään yksin.

Keith tarttui Shiroa kädestä ja huomasi vasta sitten, että käsi ei ollut aito. Sen pinta oli metallinen, mutta oudon joustava. Se oli kuin kovaa ihoa. Keith oli miltei varma, että keinotekoinen pinta kipinöi hänen sormiensa kosketuksesta, mutta mitään ei näkynyt. Se tuntui kuitenkin sähköistävän hänen kämmenensä.

Outoa.

Keith kuljetti sormiaan synteettistä kättä pitkin kohtaan, missä oikea käsi alkoi. Hän työnsi sormensa Shiron paidanhihan alle tunteakseen tämän ihon omaansa vasten. Hän nojasi otsansa Shiron olkaan ja yritti olla painamatta liikaa. Silmissä pistelivät vuodattamattomat kyyneleet.

Keith oli seurannut sukkulan laskeutumista, sitä tutkimaan lähetettyjä sotilaita ja murtautunut lopulta Kasarmin syrjäiselle tutkimusasemalle. Hän oli toivonut löytävänsä vastauksia lukemattomiin kysymyksiinsä, mutta olikin löytänyt Shiron.

Koko pakomatkan ajan Keith oli kieltäytynyt ajattelemasta, kenen veltto raaja painautui hänen kylkeään vasten, kenen käsivarsista Lance kavereineen piteli kiinni. Ketä Keith ei saanut tiputtaa kiiturin kyydistä, vaikka kuinka joutui väistelemään takaa-ajajien yrityksiä. Onneksi maasto oli tuttua, Keith oli vaeltanut autiomaata ristiin rastiin siitä lähtien, kun hänet oli potkittu ulos Kasarmilta.

Adrenaliini alkoi vihdoin ja viimein kulua pois, ja Keithin silmät painuivat väkisin kiinni. Hänen aivonsa tuntuivat pumpulilta, eikä hän jaksanut ajatella enää. Hän painoi nenänsä kiinni Shiron ihoon ja hengitti sisäänsä tuoksua, joka toi mieleen kodin, turvallisuuden. Lujan luottamuksen. Pehmeän kosketuksen. Avoimen hymyn, joka tuntui kertovan sanoitta joka ikinen kerta, kuinka erityinen Keith oli Shirolle.

Kuinka paljon Shiro Keithistä välitti.

 

Keith heräsi siihen, että joku silitti hänen niskaansa. Sormet pyörivät hänen hiuksissaan ja aamuauringon ensimmäiset säteet kutittivat hänen silmäluomiaan.

"Oletko jo hereillä?"

Keith avasi silmänsä.

"Shiro?"

Hän nosti päänsä ja tuijotti Shiroa silmiin. Hän koetti ymmärtää, koetti muistaa, mitä oli tapahtunut. Näkikö hän unta? Vihdoinkin jotain muuta kuin ainaista painajaista, jossa Shiro ei koskaan puhunut, makasi vain elottomana, helposti Keithin löydettävissä.

"Tule tänne", Shiro kuiskasi ja veti Keithin vierelleen.

Keith painoi kämmenensä vasten Shiron leveää rintaa, poskensa vasten tämän parransängen karhentamaa kaulaa. Shiro kietoi kätensä Keithin ympärille, ja Keith oli täysin Shiron lämmön ympäröimä. Hän kuuli korvissaan tasaisena lyövän pulssin. Tunsi päälaellaan rauhallisen hengityksen.

Keithin sydän pamppaili. Hän oli saanut Shiron takaisin.

Shiro silitti hitaasti Keithin selkärankaa aivan kuin olisi laskenut sen nikamia.

Keith antautui. Ensimmäistä kertaa puoleentoista vuoteen, ensimmäistä kertaa sen jälkeen, kun Shiro oli ilmoittanut tulleensa valituksi Kerberos-missiolle, Keith pystyi vapautumaan, pystyi rentoutumaan. Pystyi olemaan jännittämättä ja vain hukkua Shirosta hyökyvään tunteeseen.

Keith ei tiennyt, keitä hänen biologiset vanhempansa olivat. Hän oli vaihtanut sijaisperhettä koko lapsuutensa ajan, kunnes kuudennen perheen jälkeen hänet oli laitettu nuorisokotiin. Shiro oli ollut ensimmäinen pysyvä asia Keithin elämässä. Ensimmäinen ihminen, jonka sanaan Keith oli uskonut. Joka oli tullut häntä tapaamaan vielä seuraavanakin päivänä. Keith oli luottanut Shiroon.

Kunnes Kerberoksen tapahtumat vuodettiin julkisuuteen.

Keithin kyyneleet kastelivat Shiron paidan. Hän vavahteli vahvojen käsivarsien otteessa, ja Shiro piteli häntä tyynesti, ankkuroi hänet tähän hetkeen ja tähän mökkiin. Oli jälleen vahvana kuin vuori, Keithin tukena ja turvana.

"Kiitos, että pelastit minut", Shiro kuiskasi, kun Keith oli itkenyt itsensä kuiviin. Hänen henkäyksensä hulmautti Keithin hiuksia.

"Eipä kestä", Keith niiskaisi. "Kiitos että palasit takaisin Maahan." _Ja pidit lupauksesi._

"Ilo on minun", Shiro naurahti hiljaa. "Usko pois, ilo on todellakin minun."

Keith hymyili ja pujotti kätensä Shiron kainalosta tämän selälle. Hän painautui vieläkin lähemmäksi ja huokaisi syvään.

"Minun myös."


End file.
